The present invention relates generally to skateboards and scooters and, more particularly, to a novel system for mounting a collapsible handlebar assembly and integrated brake assembly to a vehicle""s chassis to provide an easily operable and controllable recreational board vehicle having braking capabilities that achieve quick and stable stopping without causing significant loss of balance or control of the vehicle on the part of the rider.
Skateboards have been very popular for a number of years and generally include an elongated board or platform having a set of wheels mounted at opposite ends. Normally, the rider of a skateboard stands on the platform with one foot and propels himself with the other while maintaining proper balance to avoid falling from the skateboard. A rider can guide the skateboard in different directions and perform a number of maneuvers by properly shifting body weight or foot placement on the board. Generally, a considerable amount of skill is needed to properly ride a skateboard as the rider must maintain proper balance while controlling the speed and direction of the board. Since skateboarders can achieve considerable speeds, there is an increased need for the rider to properly control and stop the board, when necessary, to avoid collisions with other skateboarders, vehicles or stationary structures.
Prior to the advent of skateboards, scooters were a one-time popular riding vehicle, somewhat similar to a skateboard, but also including a control handle or handle bars rigidly secured to an upright post mounted to the scooter""s chassis. For beginners, a control handle is particularly useful since it provides the rider with a structure that can be grasped while riding to assist in balancing and controlling the vehicle. The scooter rider, like the skateboarder, must be able to balance and control the vehicle to avoid hitting objects while performing maneuvers and must be able to stop at a moment""s notice, if necessary, to avoid striking objects. Serious injuries can result if excessive speeds are reached and the rider is thrown from the scooter or if the rider is unable to properly control the scooter in dangerous environments, such as automobile traffic.
For these reasons, a number of skateboards and scooters have been developed to assist the rider in maneuvering and controlling the vehicle and to help stop the vehicle as may be needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,252 shows a scooter-type vehicle including a board and a handle which extends from the board that can be grasped by the rider for balancing and controlling the vehicle in a satisfactory manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,884 is illustrative of a foldable handle which can be placed directly on a skateboard to allow beginners and younger children to balance and maneuver the skateboard as needed. Another example of a skateboard with a handle includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,297 which discloses a handlebar which can be quickly connected or disconnected to a skateboard.
Other vehicles which utilize a handle to guide the skateboard and further include a braking system for stopping the skateboard are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,134 which discloses a training handle and brake that can be removable attached to a skateboard. This particular skateboard utilizes a braking system which can be actuated by the user to cause a brake shoe to engage the front wheels of the skateboard to slow down and eventually stop the vehicle. Other vehicles utilizing an upright handle for maneuvering and steering purposes and include a braking system are U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,165 which discloses a vehicle with a foot pedal that can be actuated to stop the vehicle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,639 which discloses a skateboard having a braking device at the rear end of the board that allows the operator to tilt the entire skateboard backward to bring the braking device in frictional contact with the ground to slow down and eventually stop the vehicle.
Other devices using a braking system with a stand-alone skateboard include U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,296 which discloses a braking system located at the rear of the skateboard that allows the rider to step on a foot pedal to bring a braking block in contact with the ground and U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,251 which discloses a skateboard brake that allows the rider to press down on a foot pedal to actuate a braking shoe against the rear wheels of the skateboard.
While the above-identified prior art scooters and skateboards may provide some measure of a braking system, along with a balancing apparatus for the rider, the location of the braking assembly may actually cause the front end of the vehicle to tip upward, resulting in a wheelie, which can cause the rider to experience a temporary loss of control of the vehicle and possibly cause a spill. For example, when scooters or skateboards utilize handlebars or a control handles to aid the rider in steering the device, if the brake component is placed at the rear of the board, the user may have to shift his weight back to the rear of the scooter in order to actuate the brake. This could cause the wheelie affect to occur or at least partial loss of control which would be detrimental especially when a rider is attempting to perform a specific maneuver. Additionally, if the braking system is placed too far forward on the vehicle, in front of the center of mass of the rider, it is also possible for the brake to thrust the rider forward as the brake is being applied. Again, such an occurrence would be detrimental when riding at top speeds or when the rider is attempting to perform particular maneuvers.
Thus, what is needed is a recreational board vehicle which allows the rider to accomplish braking primarily through foot pressure on a braking system to achieve a smooth and continuous braking action. The braking system should be placed on the vehicle such that unnecessary forces which can either pull the front edge of the board forward or throw the rider forward are alleviated. Additionally, the combination of a skateboard, handlebar system and braking system should create a vehicle which is easy for the rider to control and will provide satisfactory braking action even at high speeds. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
The present invention provides a recreational board vehicle which utilizes a unique design which assists the rider in balancing and controlling the vehicle while providing a braking system that allows for smooth stopping of the vehicle even at high speeds. The present invention enables the user to apply a braking force to stop the vehicle without creating a rearward or forward rocking motion which could possibly toss the rider off the vehicle or cause the rider to lose at least temporary control of the vehicle.
The present invention includes an elongated board for supporting the rider, the board having a forward section and rear section. Wheel truck assemblies are mounted to the underside of the elongated board both at the rear section and forward section of the board. A unique base assembly is mounted to the elongated board at the forward section and is attached to both a braking assembly for stopping the board vehicle and a handlebar assembly which projects upward away from the board to aid the user in balancing and controlling the board vehicle. The braking assembly is directly mounted to the base assembly, which is also attached to the handlebar assembly, to achieve a sufficient amount of braking force to create a smooth stop when actuated. Also, since the braking system is located substantially near the center of mass of the rider standing on the board, there is less likelihood that the braking action will throw the rider off the vehicle and will allow the rider to effectively control and maneuver the board when performing maneuvers. The base assembly can include a base mounting shaft which is movable between an upright position and a collapsed position. This allows the handlebar assembly of the vehicle to be collapsed to a convenient size for storage purposes.
In one embodiment, the recreational board is shaped as a surfboard and is made from wood to provide a thicker and more rigid platform than most traditional skateboards. This construction also may allow the rider to achieve higher speeds than traditional scooters or skateboards but does not diminish the control and braking ability supplied by the braking system of the present invention. Additionally, the handlebars can be adjusted to varying heights above the board to adjust for different heights of the rider utilizing the vehicle. The handlebar assembly can also be moved between an upright position to a folded or collapsed position in which the handlebar assembly is folded down against the board for storage purposes. In one embodiment, the braking assembly includes a brake arm which is pivotally affixed to the base assembly and an extension arm which extends through an opening in the board. A foot pedal is located on the brake arm to allow the rider to push the brake arm down to actuate a brake pad which is attached to the extension arm. As the rider applies force to the brake pedal, the brake pad moves in frictional contact with the ground. A biasing means such as a tension spring maintains the brake arm and brake pad in an upward position until the brake is to be applied. A wheelie assembly also can be placed at the rear of the board to allow the rider to perform wheelies as a desired maneuver.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying exemplary drawings.